


Новая область

by Lena013



Category: Strange Angel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Через тернии...— К звёздам.





	Новая область

— Тебе не стоит быть настолько критично настроенным, — Ричард пропускает слова Джека мимо ушей, отстраненно рассматривая блики старых желтых лампочек в стекле своего стакана. — В конце концов, нет ничего невозможного.

Онстед сжимает зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Ему очень хочется высказать Джеку, что он думает о его «нет ничего невозможного», о критичной настроенности и о своём мнении в целом. Потому что проблемы есть, и ещё какие.

— Джек, — голос получился хриплый и Ричард прокашлялся, — то о чём ты говоришь _не существует,_  Джек, — он повторяет его имя, точно не зная кому конкретно это говорит: упёртому другу, чтобы тот его услышал или самому себе, как напоминание, почему он сидит в баре в час ночи, когда через шесть часов ему нужно быть на работе в колледже. Ричард внутренне смеется, вспоминая свою работу. _Ужасно скучную и устаревшую,_  звучат слова голосом Джека в его пока трезвом сознании.

— Ричард, я знаю, что ты думаешь, — _неужели, Джек?_ — ты считаешь, что я сошел с ума, — _это была бы меньшая из наших проблем._  — Послушай, — Онстед упрямо отказывается смотреть другу в глаза, замечая боковым зрением, как тот наклоняется к нему, — ракетостроение — не моё воображение. Оно возможно, — _нет, Джек, мы не в научной фантастике!_  — я прошу многого, знаю; возможно, я эгоистичная скотина, но без тебя мне не справиться.

Ричард позволил втянуть себя в провальную и рискованную авантюру, потому что Джек умеет быть убедительным. Парсонс мог заражать своей уверенностью, делиться нескончаемой верой в лучшее и обладал чистейшим ослиным упрямством.

— Есть много хороших физиков, — _которые никогда не согласятся на это безумство,_  отвечает Ричард, погружаясь в размышления.

— Никто так не педантичен к расчетам как ты, — улыбается Джек, делая очень сомнительный по общественным меркам комплимент. Ричард, не сдерживаясь, невесело усмехается.

Джек говорит о том, чего не существует, о том, что никто не изучает, о том, куда никто никогда не лез. Джек Парсонс предлагает ему открыть новую область науки с таким видом, будто приглашает на воскресный ужин; в тусклом баре беззвёздной ночью на перепутье судеб.

— Нет, Джек, — отвечает он, барабаня костяшками рядом со своим стаканом. Парсонс сопровождает его слова вопросительным тёмным взглядом.

Джек говорит ему не сдаваться, а это значит, что придётся провести такую колоссальную работу, что Ричарду не хватит и всей жизни.

— Я работаю с фактами, Джек, — повторяет Ричард, дополняя свою речь твёрдыми ударами по барной стойке. — Это невозможно.

— А что делать с фактами, которые ещё никто не обнаружил, потому что консерваторы, засевшие в колледже, тормозят идейных людей? — уверенно и спокойно говорит Парсонс, будто не он опустошил три стакана средней паршивости скотча. — Я знаю, что ты сильнее предрассудков, Ричард, — рука Джека доверительно ложится Онстеду на предплечье, тот смотрит на неё долгим взгляд. Круглые очки съехали с переносицы, и, кажется, у физика началась лёгкая мигрень.

— Ты — идеалист, — говорит он со вздохом, словно у него на плечах все проблемы мира.

_Улыбающийся Джек-чёртов-Парсонс, похлопывающий его по спине, вполне мог сойти за целый мир._

Ричард залпом допил содержимое своего стакана, сделав жест бармену, чтобы тот повторил заказ. Он обдумывал слова Джека, то чего он хочет требует знаний, которых ещё нет. _Это невозможно!_  За гранью понимая и рационального мышления Онстеда, который не привык всё пускать на самотёк. Ему нужно всё проверить, перепроверить и заново пересчитать цифры. _У них нет права на ошибку._  Ричард не против вцепиться себе в волосы, нервно рассмеяться и обозвать себя идиотом. Ричард готов отказаться от плана Парсонса и готов произнести эти слова вслух, но… Ричард смотрит на умиротворённого Джека, который не спеша добивает четвёртую порцию скотча.

Парсонс ловит его взгляд и всё понимает. Ричард уже согласился на самое большое безумство в своей жизни.

— Через тернии… — произносит Джек _их_  слова.

Ричард опускает голову, снимая очки и потирая переносицу холодными пальцами.

— К звёздам, — глухо говорит он. Онстед очень надеется, что не пожалеет об этом.

Джек дружески улыбается и выглядит по-настоящему счастливым.

Ричард не жалеет.


End file.
